A. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to melt blends of polyamide resins (nylons) and particularly to nylon alloys including polytetramethylene adipamide (nylon 4.6 ) as a constituent. More particularly, the invention relates to alloys of nylon 4.6 in which other nylons in the alloy contribute one or more of their characteristic properties and provide an alloy with a combination of desirable properties exceeding the capabilities of any individual nylon. The desirable properties imparted to articles made from the alloys of this invention include ductility (elongation), toughness (impact strength), high heat distortion temperatures and high melting points. The alloys also are well adapted for use in melt forming processes because of their good melt strength, high melt viscosity, and good melt (thermal) stability.